comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vernon van Dyne (Earth-7045)
Dr. Vernon van Dyne is the late father of Janet van Dyne, who would become the Wasp after his death. History Vernon van Dyne was a scientist and father to Janet van Dyne. He owned his own laboratory, and had no known assistants. Vernon was a subscriber to the theory of subatomic universes, and was working on a device that would allow contact with said universes. He wanted to find out whether Earth was alone in the universe, and if not, hoped to make contact. Vernon ran into problems with his experiment, because the frequency of the radio transmissions needed more adjustments to achieve its goal. He wanted to recruit another scientist to help resolving this problem, and he chose the famous Hank Pym for that purpose. Vernon visited Pym's laboratory unannounced and uninvited, bringing Janet with him. After introducing himself, Vernon explained the reasons for his visit and tried to recruit Pym. Pym, however, was wary of the ramifications of first contact, even if the subatomic universe theory proved true. He thought the risk was too great, however he did concede in giving Vernon a flask of enlargement Pym particles in order to give him a practical means of communication once this life was found. Understanding Pym's concerns, Vernon soon left. He failed to notice that Pym was less controversially interested in Janet. Later, Vernon was working alone in his lab, and made an apparent break-through with his experiment. When Janet informed him that she was heading out to have some fun, Vernon did not even bother to reply. He was pleased that some subatomic being did respond back. After the unknown person gave his location relative to Vernon's perspective, the latter proceeded to use the enlargement Pym particles to make him grow into human size. Unfortunately, this unknown being turned out to be a criminal Pilai who had been on the run from his home microverse's authorities. Pilai was secure in his safety on Earth, but felt that he should take care of loose ends. He beat Vernon to a pulp, then proceeded to throw him into his own device, destroying it and killing Vernon in the process. Pilai then went out to explore the city. When Janet returned to her father's laboratory, she discovered Vernon's corpse. She decided to contact Henry Pym, to request help. Janet would later sought after Pilai (having discovered his existence through security footage) to avenge her beloved father. Powers & Abilities Powers N/A Abilities Vernon van Dyne was a well-known physicist. He also has the knowledge to build a successful communication device designed to contact microverses. Weaknesses *Approaching old age *Vernon smoked tobacco from an old pipe, though how often is unknown. Paraphernalia Equipment *His micorverse communication device (destroyed) Trivia *At the time of his death, Vernon was apparently a single father. It was not specified whether he was divorced or widowed, but he held sole custody over Janet. **Whether Janet was born out of wedlock, is also not specified. *Janet loved her father, but never got to tell him how much she appreciated him before he died. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Scientists Category:Physics Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Killed by The Creature from Kosmos